


Little Dragon of Mine

by DarkWolf



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 4x13, Episode Tag, Gen, Look I fixed it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWolf/pseuds/DarkWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did Aithusa heal Morgana? Spoilers for 4x13</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Dragon of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Fulled by wine and rage, so if you see any massive spelling or grammatical errors blame the wine. I just had to write something after that epic fail of an ending.

Merlin stood in the clearing he normally met Kilgharrah in and waited. He wasn’t there for more than a few minutes when a shadow passed overhead. Merlin looked up just in time to brace himself for impact. The air left his lungs as he was tackled to the ground, leaving a green smear on the back of his coat from the grass he was forced down on.

“Aithusa you are far too big to still be doing this.” Merlin reprimanded the happily grinning dragon that had him pinned to the earth. He forced the overgrown lizard off his chest and pushed himself to his feet and glared at the growing dragon before rolling his eyes. It was no use he just couldn’t stay mad at him.

“Did you do as I ordered?” Merlin asked as the dragon who was still only a toddler began to nuzzle his hand looking for a treat. He was still too young to speak the human tongue but he could understand it.

In response he received a short nod and a chirp before Aithusa went back to prodding at his pockets. Merlin gave up and pulled out the hunk of ham he had swiped from the kitchen and tossed it to the eagerly awaiting kit. Aithusa barley even chewed the meat before downing it and looking back to his lord, begging for more.

“Yes, yes I have more, but first is Morgana okay? Did you find her in time?”

Aithusa once again nodded and chirped enthusiastically.

Merlin let out a relieved sigh and emptied his other pocket of the cheese he had swiped with the ham. He had been worried his little dragon would not find Morgana in time. He wasn’t aware of how seriously she was injured but from what little he had seen it hadn’t looked good.  

Kilgharrah would have been able to find her faster, but the old dragon has made his dislike of Morgana clear in the past and he wasn’t willing to put her life in his hands. Merlin was not foolish enough to think the millennia’s old dragon would not have been able to find a loophole in his orders. So he had instead summoned the younger, and consequently easier to control, Aithusa and given him the task of finding and healing the wounded Morgana.

No matter what she had done in the past a part of Merlin continued to hope one day she would return to them. That small hope had him running from Camelot and calling on one of his dragons to aide her.  He hoped that when the time came to reveal himself and all his many secrets to Arthur that the king would understand. Gwen, Arthur, and he had all loved her one way or another at some point and he couldn’t see either of them persecuting him for what he had done.

He wasn’t so sure they would be so understanding of what he was about to do though.  

“Aithusa” Merlin roared in dragon tongue. “Go to Morgana, keep her safe and serve her. Only leave her side should I summon you.”

The little dragon that seemed to get bigger every time he saw him, bowed before taking flight and disappearing over the trees. Merlin hoped having Aithusa at her side would soften the seer’s heart.

Morgana was supposed to be the darkness to his light, but he hoped with Aithusa’s light he could change that.


End file.
